


Eternal champions Eternal Roomates

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Eternal Champions (Video Games)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neighbors, Romance, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: The Eternal  champions  are all given a second  chance of life and allowed to live in the modern future. Larcen,jetta,and the gang meet their new neighbors  who have been recently  resurrected  by the Eternal champion  himself.They seem to get along just  fine but life has other plans  in store for them. Warning  this story is AU don't like  don't  read.





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow Yamoto's p.o.v

It's been two months since we all moved in together. Things were going well for us all. It's better than dying, and the Eternal Champion even allowed us to rent this house out for only $450 dollars in rent. So far, so good. It was only 10 o'clock at night, and the others seemed to be off either asleep or doing whatever they pleased.

I couldn't sleep, though. There were too many things on my mind, and the storm outside didn't make it any better, either. I got up from the kitchen table and went to heat up some leftover pizza, but when I opened the box, the only thing inside was pizza crusts and a half eaten supreme pizza slice.

I felt my head start to throb. On second of thought, I'll just eat an Italian sub… Digging in the fridge, I pulled out the ingredients and started to make myself a sandwich. I heard someone coming down the stairs in a panic.

It must be midnight. Mitchell always goes for a walk when he feels his blood lust getting out of hand. For a vampire, he had some pretty good self-control. Ever since his accident in the lab and after his death, he's been struggling not to kill people to feed his hunger.

I still don't trust him much, because who knows he might decide to take a bite out of me or anyone else here? I only came to him if I needed some alone time, if you know what I mean. It was nothing serious, not like we were a couple or anything. He didn't seem to feel that way towards me.

I'll probably never get married and end up dying the second time, this time from either loneliness or old age. To my surprise, it wasn't Mitchell coming down the stairs, but my best friend Jetta Maxx. She had her hand clamped over her mouth, and bolted toward the bathroom on the right side of the hallway.

I then heard the most horrible puking noise I have ever heard. Sure, I've had the flu and a couple of colds, but I've never thrown up that badly or hard as she had. Getting up from the table, I knocked on the door of the bathroom, concerned about my friend's well-being. Was she sick? If so, I was willing to take care of her, because that's what friends do: they take care of each other.

I heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run. Opening the door, Jetta peeked her head out. She looked a mess, her hair was messy and wild, her makeup was smudged, and she looked a bit sickly too. "Oh, hello there, Shadow. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "No. I was already up. Are you feeling alright? I heard you throw up," I asked.

Jetta looked down at her feet and fiddled with her hands. "Shadow, can I tell you something? It's really important, but promise you won't tell anyone until tomorrow," Jetta asked.

I was confused a bit, but nodded yes. "Sure. Tell me anything you'd like," I replied.

"Well… you know Tyler and I have been dating for a while, and a few weeks ago, we decided to take things to a higher level in our relationship, so I decided to sleep with him… I haven't been feeling well lately. My stomach's been hurting, and I've been throwing up a lot, too, so I bought a pregnancy test and it was positive."

Honestly, I was a more than just a bit shocked. Jetta didn't look like the type to do this. She seemed so gentle and peaceful at times that I thought she was the definition of innocence in physical forme. Just thinking about her doing something so intimate with Tyler Larcen felt so… strange. I placed my hand on her arm. "That's really good to hear. Does Tyler know?" I asked.

"No, not yet, but I'm planning on telling him tomorrow," she replied back.

"We're having a baby, Jetta?" Tyler's voice could be heard from the steps. His ex-cat burglar skills were professional. I didn't even hear him.

Jetta almost jumped. I touched her shoulder to calm her down. "Tyler, I didn't see you there. Please don't be mad. I meant to tell you earlier, but I just didn't know how to tell you," Jetta said.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? To tell you the truth, I've always wanted a kid back when I was younger," Tyler said. He smiled, scratching his head before stretching. Jetta was relieved. Tyler was actually excited about the baby. Today was going very well, even though there wasn't much of today left. Tyler walked over to Jetta, and brought her close to him in a loving hug. "Don't ya worry, babe. I promise to be the best father any man can ever be," he promised.

Jetta smiled, and placed her head on his chest. I smiled. I was happy they both were excited to be parents. I wanted the best for Jetta, and I'm sure that jerk Larcen did too. My food was getting cold, so I went over to heat it up. The couple had already disappeared upstairs. It was getting late, so after I ate, I decided to try and go back to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

* The next day*

The Sun's golden rays poked through my curtain, and the birds chirped cheerfully outside. I groaned getting up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Suddenly I heard a loud crash, and the sound of Egyptian cursing and laughing from the living room. The boys were downstairs, playing video games. They had introduced Ramses III to Super Mario, and now the ancient Egyptian king was hooked on Nintendo games.

Getting up, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and got dressed. It was hot out today, so I decided to wear some shorts and a blue graphic t-shirt with a pineapple on it. Jetta had gotten it for me when she went out shopping with Riptide. Not really my style, but I guess it was kind of cute.

Putting on my socks, I left my room and headed for the kitchen. The smell of banana pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled the air. To my surprise. Rax Coswell was making breakfast. I didn't even know he cooked. "Hey. Smells good in here. Didn't know you were into cooking," I said.

The blonde cyborg looked up from what he was doing. A blush formed across his face. He had noticed what i was wearing and quickly replied, "Uhh, yeah. It's one of my hobbies, besides boxing. I… it… uh… hope you like eggs and bacon. I also made banana pancakes…. You can eat as many as you like. I made lots of them," he replied.

''Thanks, Rax." I said back. Pretty soon, the entire kitchen was filled. Everyone grabbed themselves a plate and sat down at the large table to eat.

Larceny Tyler, Shane Mc Dawnson, Xavier Pendragon, Jetta Maxx, Sophia "Riptide" de Medici, Ramses III, Raven Gindar, Senator, Trident, Johnathan Blade, Thomas "Blast" Chavez, Slash and Thanatos ate quietly and Rax and I grabbed our food as well. Too bad Chin Wo wasn't here. He left for work earlier. The food was actually pretty good. I don't know how Rax does it, but hopefully I can persuade him to cook dinner tonight. Jetta stood up and clasped her hands together. "Everyone, Tyler and I have something to tell you all…" She said. Everyone stopped eating to listen. "Tyler and I are going to be parents. We're having a baby," she announced.

"Congratulations, Jetta. That's so good to hear." Riptide replied. Raven nodded in agreement, and Larcen's face turned a bright red.

"Oh, my! Tyler! I didn't realize that you and Jetta… decided to try a friskier turn in your relationship," Xavier replied with a chuckle.

Thanatos, a god of death, had no comment in this type of situation, so he shrugged. He was a reaper, not a life giver. The rest of the gang gave Larcen a hearty slap on the back, and some raised eyebrows. The ex cat burglar was so embarrassed until there was a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get it!" Jetta said, attempting to stand up.

"Whoa, there, pretty lady. You're a mommy to be. I think you should rest up a bit. Finish up eating. I'll go get the door," Dawnson replied.

Jetta just nodded and sat back down at the table. Getting up, Dawnson stretched his arms and walked over to open the door. A flash of black entered the house in a speed so unnatural that no normal human could have even seen it.

"Strange. I could have sworn someone was there," Dawnson muttered to himself.

"SHANE, WHO IS IT?" Riptide yelled.

''NO ONE'S THERE, RIPTIDE! IT'S PROBABLY JUST A BUNCH OF YOUNG UNS PLAYING TRICKS ON US!" Dawnson yelled back.

Closing the door, Dawnson got back to the table. Raven and Riptide were busy chatting with Jetta while the boys were laughing about something vulgar with Larcen and congratulating him on getting laid.

(Men. I swear they could be such pigs at times,) I thought to myself.

Xavier stood up, readjusted his night blue hooded robe and fixed the chain around his neck. Getting up to stretch, the alchemist yawned tiredly. "Well, enough of this chatter. I'm heading off to bed," he said.

"Going to sleep so soon? It's only 9:30 A.M," I replied.

"True, true, but I was up all night trying to make the elixir of life," Xavier exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then. Well, goodnight, I guess," I replied.

The alchemist smirked, his eyes glowing a mysterious green. Thanking Rax for the food and cleaning his plate and cup, he excused himself from the kitchen and went to his room.

"So, Jetta and Tyler, you guys thinking about getting married?" Jonathan Blade asked. Larcen nearly choked on his orange juice.

"Marriage? Gee, that's a pretty big step. Yeah, I'd love to marry Jetta someday. That is, if she wants to marry me," Larcen replied.

Jetta's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Oh, Tyler. Of course I'd marry you," she said.

Tyler smiled and blushed. The couple leaned in to kiss one another. "That's puppy love," Senator replied, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, shut up, ya old geezer. You're just upset that you aren't getting lucky in the sack," Dawnson replied.

Senator looked at Dawnson, absolutely appalled at what he had just said. "I'll have you know I've gotten plenty of women in my life time," Senator scoffed.

"Prostitutes don't count," Ramses added. The other males burst out laughing. Senator got up angrily and left the table.

"What about you, Thanatos? Get lucky with any goddesses lately?" Dawnson asked.

Thanatos froze in his chair. "My love life is of none of your concern," he replied.

"Fine, buddy. I won't ask again," Dawnson promised.

"Since you boys would rather chatter on about who's shagging who, the girls and I are going to the mall to go shopping and find something for the baby," Riptide announced.

"But Riptide, we don't even know what gender the baby even is," Jetta replied.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll buy gender neutral stuff. It'll be fine. Come on. It'll be fun!" The Ex pirate said.

Riptide grabbed Jetta's hand while Raven grabbed the car keys. I grabbed my purse and went out with the girls. The boys cleaned up and left for work, except Mitchell Middleton Knight and Xavier Pendragon, who were sleeping upstairs. Hopefully Mitchell didn't succumb to his craving for blood while we were out.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

*A few hours later*

The sun began to set, and the girls returned home with bags full of stuff for themselves and the baby. Riptide helped Raven bring in all the bags while they placed everything on the table. Larcen was sitting down reading a parenting book. He normally didn't care to read, but he was anxious over the new baby he was going to have, and was catching up on his parenting while there was still time.

''Tyler, look at this. Isn't it just the cutest?" Jetta asked, holding up a yellow onesie that was decorated with tiny teddy bears.

"Wow, that is cute. You didn't pick out any blue or pink stuff, did ya? We don't know what our kid's gonna be," Larcen asked.

Jetta shook her head no. "That's why we bought gender neutral stuff. We can buy more when we find out what our baby is," Jetta replied.

Larcen smiled. "Well, okay, Jetta. That's fine with me," he said back. Digging in the bag, Larcen pulled out a few baby bottles and bibs and some more onesies for the baby. The girls sure did buy a lot for the baby.

"Well, I guess it would be a great time for you two to start ordering baby formula and Pampers. The baby is going to need a lot of stuff to stay healthy and happy," I said to them, pushing my hair from my face.

"Good idea, but I'm not going to use formula. I'm going to nurse the baby instead," Jetta replied.

"That's fine too, Jetta. You can do whatever you want," I replied. Jetta gagged again and ran to the bathroom. Riptide went after her and helped hold her hair back while Larcen helped Raven bring the stuff we all bought upstairs. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Mitchell wearing nothing but his black and red cloak change into a bat before sneaking out into the night. Where was he going? The sun had just set and it was getting dark. I know I probably shouldn't have followed him, but how quick he rushed out sparked my curiosity. Grabbing my jacket, I went out behind him. With my ninja skills, I'll be unnoticed. Hopefully he doesn't hear or smell me. Vampires' senses are much stronger than a human's.

*30 minutes later*

I followed Mitchell into a dark neighborhood. The place was beat down, and stray dogs freely roamed the streets. I noticed Mitchell walking up to a young girl near the street lights. She was wearing a shimmering red dress with matching heels. Her makeup was neatly done, and her hair was a stunning blonde.

The female pulled down the strap of her dress, beckoning Mitchell to come near. (What is this? Is she a prostitute? Why was Mitchell visiting prostitutes when he came to me at night when he felt those urges strongly eating at him? Was I ugly or something? Ewwwwwww. He better not have given me a disease I swear to…) I stopped my train of thought when I saw them touch wrists and the woman showed him the sharpest fangs I have ever seen. She was definitely not human, not human at all. Mitchell gave her the widest grin I've saw in a long time, handing her some money. He took her by the chin and turned her face where he could get better access to her neck. Biting into the woman's neck, he drank his fill and stopped when the young woman tapped his back.

(She must be one of them. That explains a lot. I'm just glad that she wasn't a prostitute,) I thought to myself. Mitchell's once rotting flesh went back to normal, and his skin mended, closing up the horrible wounds from his once decomposing body.

The two beings' ears perked up and I saw the girl look straight at me, causing Mitchell to see me as well. The woman hissed before running off to only God knows where. Mitchell vanished and I couldn't tell where he went. Suddenly, I felt myself being swept off the ground. "You know, it's rude to follow people. What would've happened if another vampire besides myself got to you? This part of town isn't safe for humans, especially women," Mitchell said holding me bridal style.

''I just… I thought…" I trailed off.

"You thought I was cheating on you? Nonsense. You know that you're the only woman for me, Shadow," Mitchell purred.

I blushed a bit. "You want to be my lover? I thought you didn't feel anything towards me," I replied.

"You are my queen. Well, you will be soon. Later on tonight, actually…" Mitchell trailed off. I wanted to ask him what he meant when he teleported us both home.

Meanwhile

*Xavier Pendragon's p.o.v*

My room was dark and nothing but the moonlight lit the room dimly. I had just begun to wake up. When I tried to sit up, I couldn't, finding something heavy weighing down on my chest. "What in the heck?" I muttered. When I grabbed my cell phone nearby and shone the light, I heard a loud hiss and a few shrieks from women with me in the room, scaring me halfway to death.

Turning on the lights I saw a tall vampire very close to me, two other standing close by. The harlot removed herself from me and I finally realized that I was undressed. Putting two and two together, I realized what had just happened. Feeling violated, I took my cane and swung at those distasteful women. "Who are you and who gave you the right to violate me"

The vampire harlots giggled. "Oh hush mortal. It's not our fault. When we see handsome young men sleeping, we can't help but get a taste," one of the succubus replied, pushing her pink hair out her face while the twin brunettes nodded in agreement. I tried to call out for help, but the twins held me down while the pink one covered my mouth, dragging her long red nails against my skin. I felt her try to draw blood. "And we especially love virgin men," The vampire hissed. I have never been so afraid in my life, except for that time I was burned to death. The door suddenly swung open. It was Mitchell Knight. Thank God.

''CAMILLA, THAT'S ENOUGH! LET GO OF HIM RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The vampire turned around, her voluptuous body now being supported by her pitch black wings. The vampire named Camilla wore a fishnet stocking, complete with black leather boots, black gloves, and a leather leotard. Her pink hair reached down shoulder height, and her eyes were an unnatural red. She would have been beautiful if she wasn't a harlot.

Camilla flew over to Mitchell, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''Mitchell, my love. Have you come back to me?" Camilla asked, batting her long eyelashes.

Mitchell pushed her away. "Absolutely not. How you treat humans is absolutely disgusting," he replied.

The vampire frowned. She noticed a picture in his locket. ''So that's your new girlfriend, huh? Isn't she just beautiful?" Camilla said sarcastically, looking at the picture of Shadow Yamato Mitchell kept with him at all times.

I was starting to think I wasn't Mitchell's favorite human, but I see that I wasn't the only one. "Yes, she is, and she's way prettier than you. Oh, by the way. Do you see that human right there? He belongs to me. Every human in this house does. Touch him or anyone else here, and I'll have to kill you. Do I make myself clear?" Mitchell asked.

The vampire narrowed her eyes angrily. "Fine, keep these disgusting bags of meat. Blondie over there wasn't fun anyway," Camilla replied. At that the three vampires went back to wherever it was they belonged.

"I do apologize for that. I don't know how she got this address. She's just another ex-girlfriend stopping by for revenge," Mitchell said, looking away from me. He grabbed a nearby cloak and handed it to me. "She won't be back. Her father will keep her contained if he knows what's good for him. Hide your nakedness. This is only between her, you, and me. I promise not to tell the others what went on today."

''I… ugh… Thank you, but why…" Before I could finish, Mitchell had already left the room. Still feeling dirty, I took a shower before going back to sleep.

The rest of the night went on until sunrise. Yesterday's events now were a thing of the past.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

*Shadow Yamoto's p.o.v*

I woke up feeling a bit weak. I tried to stand up, but then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Wincing, I touched my neck feeling two puncture holes there. Bits of dried blood crusted over the wounds, and I knew who had done it.

I didn't remember what happened to rest of the night beforehand. Turning around, I saw Mitchell lying next to me, not moving at all, but I noticed we both were completely nude. Covering myself with a blanket, I wanted to smack him. Of course, that wouldn't do anything to him. He was a supernatural being, and petty things like smacks from a human of any kind wouldn't faze him at all. I know Mitchell would never harm others, especially humans, so I know he didn't bite me without permission did he? I had just remembered I did give him permission to lie down with me, but still, everything was a little strange for some reason.

The room was dark. He had closed the blinds shut, and made sure the curtains didn't let any sliver of light inside. He opened one eye and smirked at me. "Hey, what's with this bite? You better not have turned me!" I snapped at him. Mitchell sat up, his red eyes scanning my body and taking in every curve despite the blanket covering me. I blushed.

"Don't worry, my love. You won't turn into a vampire. That's just a love bite. Well, let's just say you belong to me now. Remember when I told you, you are now my queen?" He asked.

Everything soon came back to me, memories of yesterday hitting me like a ton of bricks. I put my hands on my hips, still fumbling to cover up my body with the small blanket. Mitchell raised an eyebrow at the action. "Mitchell, I am nobody's property, and I refuse to be treated like so!" I replied glaring at him.

"You are so sexy when you're angry," Mitchell purred.

"Mitchell, I am serious!" I snapped.

He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "Hmmmm. I assure you I don't see you as property. It's a mark of love. You are my queen, and every immortal and other supernatural beings know now if they so much as touch you, they will meet a horrible, gore-filled death," Mitchell replied back, nibbling on my ears and neck, sending chills down my spine.

(It's way too early for this,) I thought to myself.

"Shadow, you are truly beautiful," he commented, playing in my hair.

"If you're trying to get lucky the second time, today won't be the day. Besides, it's early, and I'm getting hungry," I said to him.

"Very well, my sweet. I can wait," he replied back. I got up to get dressed and went out the door, leaving him to sleep again.

When I went downstairs, I noticed everyone was outside. (What are they doing?) I thought to myself. Going outside, I noticed a big moving van outside the old two-story house our old neighbor Ms. Jenkins used to live in before she passed away.

The gang watched as five new individuals moved into the house across the street. It was four girls and one guy. Unfortunately, the males noticed and started snickering to each other.

"I bet he gets lucky all the time."

"Aw, man! They are really pretty too!"

"Oooh, that one is blonde." The males chattered excitedly amongst each other.

I rolled my eyes. Raven stepped outside, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Xavier spotted another man dressed in a similar cloak. (It's couldn't be, could it?) Xavier thought to himself. That man reminded him of his lost little brother, but it was probably just another poor soul that was burned at the stake. Daniel was dead, and was never coming back. Crossing the street, he went over to the group that were starting to settle into their new house. "Xavier, wait! What if they don't want to be bothered-" But before I could finish, he was already across the street.

"Xavier no listen. Cross street anyway. Neighbor people get mad now," Slash said, scratching his head and flicking off a few bugs that had nestled there.

"Well, we might as well say hello. They don't look hostile," Jonathan Blade replied.

"Besides, everyone likes hot babes. If you're lucky, Jonathan, you might get a phone number," Rax chuckled. Blade gave him a death glare, and the blonde cyborg shut right up.

Everyone decided to go over, including Raven. I sighed. Might as well meet the neighbors. Since it's a majority of women, Jetta and I might make new friends. At that, I crossed the street over to the new neighbors' house.

*Xavier's p.o.v*

"Excuse me. Pardon the intrusion, but I've noticed you all just moved in, and I just came over to greet you all and welcome you to the neighborhood," I said to the green cloaked man.

The man turned around and faced me. He looked similar to me, but had red eyes and sported a green cloak. The man froze. "Xavier is that you? It's been forever since we last saw each other," the man said.

"Daniel, it is you! I've missed you so much," I replied back, hugging him. Daniel hugged back. I felt a few tear drops start to fall down, but I couldn't help it. He was the only family I had left. After the Salem Trials, everything was taken from me, including my own life.

A gorgeous African American woman stepped up and was dragging something in a large bag.

"Hey, you two going to help or not? If I break a nail, there'll be hell to pay!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I promise to help with the bags. This is my brother Xavier. He's the one I've been telling you about," Daniel replied.

Tanya dropped her bags and straightened herself up. She was wearing a revealing sparkling red dress with slits on the side and a fur coat. Her hair was styled into a neat afro, and her makeup was done beautifully as well. I could tell this woman was a female Mafia boss. I believe they are called Donna. Despite her ex-profession, I'm sure her days of crime were over.

"It's nice to meet you, Xavier. The name's Tanya. Tanya Nicole Smith. I've heard a lot about you. Daniel here seems to look up to you. You're lucky. I wish I had siblings," Tanya said, straightening her dress out.

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya, and I do say, what a lovely name," I replied.

The woman raised her eyebrow at me. "Thank you," she said. There was an awkward silence between us. Feeling a bit strange Tanya bit her lip and went over to grab her stuff, and she tried to drag it into the house. Jonathan Blade walked over to lend her a hand, and she turned around to face him.

* Jonathan Blade's p.o.v*

"Excuse me, miss. Do you need a hand?" I asked.

The woman smirked. "Yes, in fact I do. You're pretty cute, and look how big and strong you are," she cooed. I felt her soft hands caress the muscles of my arms, and she rubbed where she wanted.

I felt a lump grow in my throat. "Ugh, sure, here. I'll bring this into the house," I said, gently taking her hands off. She feels so soft. (I'm not pervert I'm not going to just let some strange woman I just met touch all over me. I don't even know if she's a loose woman or not. That girl could have diseases for all I know,) I thought to myself.

"So big guy, what's your name?" She asked.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Blade," I replied back.

"Well, the name's Tanya Nicole Smith, and it's nice to meet you," She said back. The others were outside, just chatting away with the new fighters while I carried Tanya's things to her room. Tanya was downstairs and guided me to her room, where I placed everything down on the floor while the movers came and dragged the rest of the things that were too heavy inside.

"Thank you, Jonathan. You're a real sweetheart," Tanya said.

"You're welcome. Anything for a lady," I replied back.

Tanya smiled. She leaned in close to me, dangerously close to my crotch, and ran her finger down my chest. "Are you single? If so, here's my number. I need a big strong man in my life. Lord knows Daniel, my ex- husband, isn't doing it for me anymore, but I know you know how to truly satisfy a woman," she purred seductively.

I was speechless. She was very pretty, but still. "Look, lady. At least let's date first. I don't sleep around, especially on the first date," I replied to her.

She chuckled. "A gentleman. I like that sure we can date. What time do you want to schedule it? You can pick the restaurant," Tanya replied.

"Is tomorrow at 6 PM at Olive garden good for you?" I asked. She nodded yes. "It's a date, then," I replied back.

There was a knock on the wall nearby. A beautiful pale dhampir, a half human half vampire

being, knocked on the wall, alerting us of her presence. She had long black hair and gold eyes to match. She had a dark but mysterious feel to her. The woman was wearing a police badge, but her hair was let down, so she must have been off duty. "Sorry if I'm bothering you two. Yuka and the others want to know if you're hungry. They seem to like each other so much it seems you and your friends are staying for dinner," the woman said. Turning around, she walked out, but stopped. "By the way, name's Roxanne Brookes, and yes, I'm a real police woman, so don't try anything funny with my friend here," she said before walking out.

"Don't mind her. She's a day-walker. She is pretty nice until she tries to bite you, but she can't help who she is," Tanya said to me.

I only nodded. What did I get myself into?

Meanwhile

Once the furniture and bags were inside, it was only a few minutes' countdown until the pizza arrived. Jasmine Black, a beautiful blonde retro gamer/ hippie was busy excitedly buzzing around Rax, who didn't seem to mind. "Wow! You're so shiny! I've never seen a real cyborg up close before!" The tie-dye-loving blonde said as she ran her hands down Rax. "What is this? Are you completely robot? Does this shoot rockets?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do have weapons. I used to be a kick boxer too," Rax said, proudly showing off his robotic limbs.

"Dude, that is so cool, and oh! Is this your…." The other blonde slid her hands near his boxers and tried to feel around.

"Whoa, Jasmine that's my manhood. You're going too far," Rax warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Jasmine said, quickly taking her hands off him. The room got awkwardly quiet. "So, ugh, does it still … work down there? Can you have kids?" She asked.

A blush spread across Rax's face. "Yes it does, and yes, I can have kids," he replied.

Trident coughed "Awkward!"

"Now then, since Jasmine is done molesting our new neighbor, I just wanted to say congratulations to Larcen and Jetta Maxx on their baby," Roxanne said, taking the attention off the two blondes.

"Hey, how'd you know we're expecting?" Larcen asked.

The dhampir smirked. "Trust me. It's supernatural senses. Plus, I overheard Yuka here talking to Jetta, and I would spoil the gender for you, but I'm not going to do that," Roxanne replied.

Larcen would be creeped out, but he was so used to Mitchell, he wasn't so shocked anymore. The doorbell rang. The pizza had come, and Yuka, a short Japanese ex-racer, scrambled at the door to open it. After receiving and paying for the pizza, she closed the door and placed the sodas and four boxes of pizza on the table. ''Dinner's here!" She excitedly chirped.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne passed out the paper plates and cups, and everyone helped themselves to the food and drink. "I hope you all like Pepsi and Sierra Mist. We don't know what toppings you guys like, so we ordered a meat lover's, vegetarian pizza, and Hawaiian pizza," Roxanne called out to everyone.

Yuka's pet cat Rice, a cute and chubby munchkin kitten, walked inside the room where everyone sat. Yuka had decided to sit next to Rax, who she thought was extremely cute. He was too busy eating to notice. Rice, who was spoiled to the max, didn't appreciate his human paying attention to this strange new man. Rice flipped over on his back, and mewed loudly. When that didn't work, he jumped on the table. The food the humans were eating smelled delicious. No one was paying attention, so why not help himself. Daniel caught Rice trying to put his paw into the meat lover's pizza box. "Rice, you chubby beast! Don't you dare touch that food!" Daniel warned. Rice turned over to face Daniel as if to say 'but I want it!'

Roxanne took the cat off the table, knowing full well that Daniel would give the cat away despite Yuka's constant cries to keep him. Rice was a handful, and still needed to work on obedience, but he was just so cute. Opening up a can of cat food. Roxanne fed the kitten and washed her hands, sitting down to finally eat some pizza herself. Yes, the food was good, but human food didn't satisfy Roxanne like blood did, especially virgin blood. When she first met Tanya, Daniel, Jasmine, and Yuka, she wanted to bite them on the spot, but no. She couldn't hurt others, especially her friends. She spent countless years trying not to kill others for her selfish cravings. (Humans were friends, not food,) she told herself over and over again. If the Cullens in the Twilight Saga could do it, why not her?

Once Rice ate all his food, he walked up to Jetta, rubbing himself against her legs. Cats and animals, period, loved pregnant women. He could tell she was expecting and absolutely adored her. "Aw, he's so cute. Munchkin cats are expensive. Where did you get him?" Jetta asked.

Yuka finished eating her pizza crust. "Well, he followed me home one day, and he was injured, so I took him in," Yuka replied back.

"Aw. Such a sweet boy. You're just a baby, aren't you?" Jetta asked Rice.

The kitten replied with a meow and licked her leg. Next up he jumped on Larcen's lap. "Oh, my goodness, Rice. No. Tyler, I'm so sorry. I'll get him off now," Yuka said getting up from the couch.

"It's alright. He's just a baby. He don't know any better," Larcen replied. Rice purred contently.

Xavier noticed Tanya wasn't talking at all, but sat idly picking at her food, taking a few bites here and there. "Tanya, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Tanya lied. Getting up from the table, she saved her food for later and went to retire to her room. She'd just sleep on the floor with the mattress until she decided to build her bed back up.

"What's eating her?" Riptide asked.

Jasmine helped herself to some more vegetarian pizza, and sat down. "Daniel and Tanya would kill me if I told you so I don't know if I should say anything," Jasmine replied back.

Daniel dismissed her words. "No, it's fine. We're all friends here. It's okay if they know what happened between us," Daniel replied back.

"Daniel, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to share, mate. It's fine, really. I really shouldn't have asked," Riptide said, throwing her trash away.

"No. It's fine, really. I'll feel a little bit better if I just tell anyone what happened. This happened months ago, but if I don't get this off my chest, I won't be able to sleep comfortably at night," Daniel replied back.

Riptide nodded in understanding. "Alright, then. We're all ears, Daniel," Riptide replied, filling her cup up with soda.

Everyone listened to what Daniel had to say.

*9 months ago*

*Flashback back to 1692 A.D Salem, Ma*

*Daniel's p.o.v*

It was a cold night in my hometown in Salem. The smell of burning flesh and wood filled the air, and hooded executioners stood by their victims in their wooden headlocks.

As the Divine voice of the eternal Champion himself boomed from afar, "Daniel vs Tanya", the competition began. Before I knew it, the woman before me took out a small gun and aimed for my knees. "Playing dirty, madam? I'm pretty sure that's not ladylike," I snorted.

Tanya begged to differ. "Shut up and die. The faster I leave this place, the faster I can get revenge on those who murdered me," Tanya hissed.

I chuckled. She didn't know that the skimpy outfit she was wearing was going to be the end of her. Looking sexy wasn't important in fighting, especially in high heels.

Dodging the bullets, I conjured a skeleton to grab her from behind. "WHAT IN…..LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!" Tanya yelled.

"Look, I wouldn't wiggle so much. That undead creature holding you sucks energy from the living, and right now, you can't afford to lose any more life force," I replied back to her.

Tanya tried to push the skeleton off her, but that only made it tighten its grip on her. Tanya yelped in pain, and her health was nearly down to 34 percent. ''Kill her!" The Eternal Champion ordered. I took out my staff and aimed for her head. I wasn't one for killing women, but having just killed Yuka and that hippie Jasmine, killing Tanya would free me from my fate of death. I'd never be burned at the stake and I could leave Salem forever. Getting ready to sever her head from her body, I stopped. I saw tears falling down her face. Tanya didn't want to die, and she was scared. I don't know why, but I felt guilty. Dropping my cane, I refused to kill her. The Eternal Champion himself appeared, confused and a bit angry. "What are you doing, Daniel? Finish her off so I can return you to your rightful place in life before you died," The Eternal Champion said.

"Master, I can't. I'm sorry," I replied back.

There was a long, awkward silence. "Very well. Since you forfeit this match, you and Tanya shall live here in Salem for 10 months. I have a new fate for you: if you can save as many men, women, and children accused of witchcraft as you can, then I will allow you and Tanya and the

others to live in the modern present times," The Eternal Champion promised.

"Really? Thank you, master. You are very kind," I replied back. The Eternal nodded in understanding before disappearing.

The skeleton finally let go, and Tanya was freed. "Hey, did you hear that, Tanya? We can live in modern…." But before I could finish, Tanya kicked me straight in the crotch. The world nearly went black. I doubled over in pain on the ground, clutching my privates.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked in serious pain from the blow.

"For sending that hell spawn skeleton to grab me. Might as well summoned the devil himself. Just look what you did to my arm, and my dress is ruined!" Tanya hissed angrily.

Regaining my posture, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Look. It's just a little dirty. We can get it washed," I said.

Tanya shook her head no. "No. This is polyester and cotton. It needs to be cleaned at the cleaner's. You just don't hand wash it. You'll ruin it even more! " Tanya snapped. "Look, just forget it. Take me to your house or something, " Tanya demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Already ready to go back to my home? But Tanya, we haven't even had dinner first," I joked. That seemed to just piss her off even more. Snatching the medallion off my neck, Tanya made a run for it. ''TANYA, NO!" I yelled. She was fast, and what was she doing? If anyone saw us together, they'd start asking questions.

I ran to catch her. Tanya smirked getting ready to toss my Amulet over a fence. That medallion was priceless and there was no way I was letting some mafia woman toss my stuff. I tried slowing her down by grabbing her by the skirt of her dress. She tripped, and I accidentally ripped it. Tanya dropped my necklace into some mud nearby. Complete silence once again befell us. "Did you just rip my only clothing? You moron!" Tanya hissed.

"Hey, it's not too bad….oh." I said. Tanya's underwear could be seen even though it was night. I felt a blush spread across my face. Silk? No I shouldn't be looking but I couldn't take my eyes off the purple silk underwear she was wearing not to frilly or girly but still oh so cute.

''Pervert get your eyes off of me." Tanya said, pushing me away with her foot. Unfortunately, that gave me an even better view.

As if fate had decided I didn't have enough crud happening to me, suddenly I heard a woman scream behind me. I froze. "Daniel, is that you? What are you doing to that woman?" An older man asked turning around I saw my neighbor Ruby, her sister Abigail, who was a nun, and their father Thomas.

Ruby tried to shield her eyes. ''Look at him, daddy! Just deflowering a woman right out in the public. He has no shame, he doesn't!" Ruby yelped, clutching onto her father's arm.

Abigail looked at me, shocked. "Explain," she said simply, her voice level.

"No, we weren't doing anything, I promise. She just fell and ripped her clothing, and I was helping her up. I promise!" I said back to them.

Thomas raised his hand to silence me. "Daniel, you are a good man, and I'll take your word on it, but I do hope you are not sleeping with this woman when you both aren't even married yet," Thomas replied back.

"Sir, you have my word. I am no fornicator," I said back. Ruby smoothed out her blonde braids and her pink dress.

"So why are you with her, then. Is she your slave?" Ruby asked. Tanya nearly lunged at Ruby for that insult.

"No, she isn't a slave. She's my…." But before I finished, Abigail cut me off.

''Than what is she, then?" She asked patiently, which I appreciated. It's one of the areas she was much better at than Ruby.

"She is my fiancé," I lied.

Tanya's eyes widened, and so did Ruby's. Abigail raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? But she's not of our race, and just look at her. No one's breasts should be that big, or hips, either. She looks like a harlot!" Ruby snapped out of jealousy.

"And how exactly would you know?" Abigail asked, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

"We-well, isn't it obvious?" Ruby stuttered, gesturing at Tanya.

Tanya wanted to kill the young Caucasian blonde. I could see it. I knew Ruby was in love with me, but I had no choice but to lie, or else Tanya and I would be labeled fornicators and killed.

"Yes, we're lovers and we're getting married tonight, actually," I quipped.

Ruby backed away. "No. No. You can't be. You're lying!" She said with tears in her eyes. At that, she ran off crying.

I did not feel bad, though. I had no feelings for her, and she was racist, anyways. How she treated the few black people here was disgusting. Helping Tanya up, I covered her with my cloak and kissed her. She tried to pull away but, I held her close. "Don't worry, my love. Tonight, we will be bonded together in God's holy matrimony," I cooed to Tanya.

"Oh, my. You two really are love birds. Well, I wish you the best in your marriage. We will leave you kids alone," Thomas replied, chuckling. At that he left. Abigail gave me a look that made me feel like she was seeing right through me. She smiled slightly, and turned, walking away. If she knew that I was lying to save my life and Tanya's life, she didn't seem unhappy about it.

"What are you going on about with this marriage thing? I just met you!" Tanya whispered.

"Just play along, or we'll both be stoned to death. It is heavily Christian here, and they don't take kindly to biracial romance or friendships, so just play along!" I whispered back.

Tanya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh, fine!" She snapped, starting to walk away.

*2 hours later*

I had finally found a priest willing to wed us both. He actually didn't care that we weren't the same race. "God's children are God's children, regardless of how they outwardly look," he said.

Tanya was dressed in a white wedding dress and looked extremely peeved. "Look, Tanya. At least act happy," I whispered to her.

"Oh, yes, Daniel. I'm so happy to be marrying a loser!" She whispered back.

"Yeah, well, this loser is saving your life, so just go with it," I whispered in reply before turning back to the priest. "Sorry," I apologized.

The priest nodded. "Even Adam and Eve had their disagreements," he replied. The usual vows were exchanged: promise of faithfulness to each other in marriage, keeping on loving each other even when it got rough, and loving each other even if we were sick. We both said our "I do", and sealed the deal with a kiss, even though Tanya tried pulling away from me during the kiss.

Meanwhile

*An hour later*

I carried Tanya back to my home. It was a cozy cottage 2 miles away. Unlocking the door and placing Tanya on my bed, I lit some candles. "Look at you. Just like a man. So excited to get laid. You men are all the same," Tanya scoffed rudely.

I was really starting to get tired of her rude comments. "Look, Tanya. Please don't make this hard. We're newlyweds, and when 9 months are up, we can go our separate ways," I replied back. "We can even go back to that priest to separate. He's one of the nice ones. He won't judge us."

Tanya said nothing at first. "Let's just get this honeymoon started. I've never done something like this before…" Tanya confessed shyly.

Undressing myself, I looked at her. "Then Ruby was wrong about you, and I was right. You're not a harlot. Don't worry. I'll be gentle," I replied back. Tanya removed her clothing shaking nervously.

She had the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen, and her curves could make any man become completely hypnotized. Tanya laid on her back, leaving herself open to me. Climbing on top of her, I pulled her close so she could wrap her legs around me, and gently pushed myself into her. She screamed in pain as if I was killing her. I nearly stopped and started to pull out but she stopped me.

"Ow, ow, ow, Daniel. Please don't. It feels like you're ripping me in half!" Tanya whined.

"Look. It's going to hurt a bit. Just let me thrust a little, and it won't hurt anymore, I promise," I said to her. That mafia boss of a bride of mine just nodded. When she calmed down, I let her adjust to my size before thrusting into her.

"Ahhh. That feels good don't stop!" She purred. She felt so soft. I loved it. We made love for 9 minutes until I emptied my seed into her. After I was done with her, I removed myself from her body. "You are amazing. Let's do this some more," Tanya replied, laying on my chest.

"Not today, but maybe more tomorrow. I'm surprised you want more, seeing as you don't want to be married to me," I replied back.

"Yeah, but I take it back. I never knew you were this good in bed," Tanya replied back, rubbing the muscles on my arm and admiring my six pack.

"Well, that settles it. Tomorrow, you are officially my wife to the village, and you must promise me one thing," I said back.

"Yes, what is it?" Tanya asked.

"Bear me a child. My brother, Xavier, always wanted a niece or a nephew, and I promised my late mother I'd give her grandchildren," I replied back.

Tanya bit her lip. "You have a deal," she replied.

"Then it's settled. Goodnight my love," I said back. Tanya muttered goodnight before laying on my chest to sleep. The candles were blown out and we retired for the night.

*No one's p.o.v.*

Ruby, who had been listening to what they were doing, angrily crushed her bonnet that she was wearing. That Tanya would pay. This wasn't fair. They had just met. It should be her married to Daniel!

 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

* The next morning *

*Tanya's POV*

I awoke to the sound of Daniel snoring beside me. His strong arms held me close to his chest, and for once, I actually felt safe in my life. I tried to get up, but I accidentally woke my husband up. He groaned before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, cheerfully greeting me.

"Good morning. You think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes, very beautiful, and I have you all to myself," Daniel replied stretching.

I felt myself blush. "Thank you…." I replied back. He leaned in for a kiss, and this time, I let him. We kissed passionately before he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. Looking down I saw the few specks of blood, my blood, on the blankets. "Sorry. It's just from my hymen breaking. It's nothing serious. I'll clean it up." I said to him.

"No, it's fine, Tanya. Really. Here, go get cleaned up. You have blood on your inner thighs. I'll get this cleaned up," Daniel replied back.

I was actually shocked no man has ever been this nice to me unless they wanted something in return. The last time I bled on my father's favorite blanket, he yelled at me, calling me an idiot for ruining his favorite blanket. I didn't mean to. I was 12 at the time, and I was asleep when I had my first period. I got up from the bed and went to bathe myself.

It took me 30 minutes to fetch water and fill the wooden bath basin. I honestly can't believe people did this! I missed the modern baths. I didn't have to work hard just to wash my body.

In my old Apartment back in Chicago I could just turn on the bath tub, and voila! A nice, hot bath with rose scented candles and expensive luxury bath oils. I searched around the house and found some soap and wash rags and began cleaning myself. I heard a knock at the door. ''Come in!" I called out.

Daniel opened the door and came inside ''Mind if I join you?" He asked.

I stood there for a second. "Sure," I said back. I've never bathed with anyone before I never got the chance to have siblings since my mother was too sick to carry any more children.

Daniel undressed himself and got into the bath with me. "Nothing like a nice bath to start the morning off," he said, getting comfortable in the water. I nodded in agreement. "I have a few pieces of meat and some bread and water. We can have that for breakfast," he added.

''Great I'm starving." I replied back, and I wasn't kidding. I'd been hungry since last night. We talked for a while before bathing and drying off.

Daniel handed me some old fashioned women's clothing and a pair of underwear. "Here. This dress used to be my mother's, but you can wear it until we get to town. I'll buy you some women's clothing at the shops," Daniel promised.

"Daniel, are you sure you want me to wear this? It's your mother's. I don't want to ruin it," I asked.

"It's fine. Really. It's only for today besides if she was here now I'm sure she would want her daughter in law to wear it." Daniel replied back.

I hate to admit it but I was actually touched. ''Thank you." I said taking it from him. I actually feel bad for being mean to him. Daniel was actually a true gentleman no man has ever been this nice to me especially my abusive father.

*20 minutes later *

After eating and getting dressed, we left the house. Daniel locked the door behind us and led me to his horse. "This is Angel. I got her from a bet I won a year ago. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Daniel asked. I nodded. I'm not really an animal person but I guess horses were kind of cute.

The white and grey horse neighed loudly. Daniel helped me on his horse before getting on himself. "Hold on tight," he said facing me. I nodded yes before wrapping my arm tightly around him.

We rode off towards the village's town square until we reached our destination. The villagers were noisily going about their day, but stopped and stared once they saw Daniel help me off his horse. Daniel tied his horse to its post before taking my hand and walking into the village.

"Can you believe that?"

"What's wrong with him? He married a black woman? Doesn't he know a white bride would be more suitable?" The villagers said to each other, murmuring loudly.

I could've sworn I heard the village painter say, "You know, I think they look good together."

White women gave me nasty looks, but I kept my head up, proudly ignoring the jealous women.

A few men stared hungrily at me with lust filled gazes, making me, an ex-crime boss, feel very uncomfortable. Daniel noticed the other males looking at me, so he placed his hands on my waist and brought me closer to him protectively, and he made sure to give those men a glare that would stop anyone in their tracks.

*3rd person p.o.v.*

The church was nearby and once they made it inside, a priest, a few nuns, and Ruby and her sister and their father greeted them, except Ruby, who gave Tanya a nasty glare.

"Father, last night I saw Daniel dominating his wife right with the windows open. I nearly fainted hearing their cries of ecstasy. I even heard that Tanya is carrying Daniel's illegitimate child, and that's why they married so suddenly," Ruby lied.

My eyes widened. "I am not pregnant, and why were you listening to our…love session?" I hissed, embarrassed and angry that this woman would go as far as to lie on me and Daniel.

The nuns looked at me in surprise. "Whatever the cause of their marriage," the oldest of the nuns, presumably the head nun, said, "that does not grant you permission to spy on two people in their state of bareness. You are a shameless, bitter liar, young lady." The other nuns agreed.

*Tanya's p.o.v.*

Hurt and angry at Ruby, but grateful that the nuns stood up for me, I stormed out the church. I had to withhold from killing Ruby. I had killed over 50 people, all men, in fact, but Ruby was going to become my first female victim. The bonnet I was wearing slipped off my head and I bent over to pick it over. "Hmmmm. That's a nice view," A creepy cloaked man said. Looking at my backside hungrily, he wore a rich purple cloak embroidered with gold, and he had red piercing eyes. I didn't trust him. Turning around, I slapped him as hard as I could. "Why, you miserable whore!" He shouted angrily. He was just about to strike me when Daniel blocked his punch.

"To Oblivion with you," Daniel snarled as he began slugging the person in the face. The creepy man was a Necromancer. his master had sent him out for a few ingredients for a potion but the man decided to stop by the village instead and get a swig of alcohol, so he wasn't prepared for anything. He didn't even get to do so much as say anything before Daniel decked him. I stood behind Daniel, watching everything that went on. The man didn't get up, but I could tell he was still alive.

*Meanwhile, 3rd person p.o.v.*

A mysterious woman watched them from afar in the crowd. She had found the man she was looking for.

Daniel's enemy Jeremy, the head necromancer, watched as the scene in town unfolded from a crystal ball. Matthew, that moron. He always had a thing for women, especially African American women. Unfortunately, Daniel the man he had hated for years, managed to marry such a beautiful woman.

He had to have the woman's mate. "Soon, I'll kill Daniel, take his wife, and burn the village down," the man snarled. Besides, the vampires had been attacking a lot lately, and with Daniel out of the way, he could finally kill the residents, take their belongings, and have the peace and quiet he deserved. The man laughed evilly before swiping his hand over the magical crystal ball and retiring for the day once night time hit. Than he and his undead army would attack.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

*Tanya's p.o.v.*

"The next time you swing at my wife, you'll be in the afterlife," Daniel hissed.

Some police officers that saw everything that happened hauled the unconscious necromancer away. People whispered and some applauded. "Wow. Violence isn't the answer, Daniel," a village woman said out loud.

"Madame, if you were your husband and you saw someone ready to strike your wife, your natural instinct would to protect her. A man who lets another hit his mate is a worthless coward," Daniel said. At that, he took my hand and walked away to the shops.

The village woman was speechless. "He's a good man," The cop said. The villagers began forming a circle around where the incident had taken place. "Alright, friends. Nothing to see here. Please go on about your day, brothers and sisters!" The authorities called out.

The crowd slowly dispersed. The necromancer had put Daniel in a slightly bad mood, but he kept his promise and bought me some brand new clothing. After that, he bought some food supplies and a couple of farm animals: a few pigs, cows, bulls, and other farm life. After that, a man helped us back home with the livestock.

Daniel told me to wait in the house since he didn't like how the seller was staring at me. I really don't like people, especially men, telling me what to do, but I knew Daniel had my best interests in mind. Unlocking the house door, I decided to get dinner ready. I didn't know what Daniel liked, so I decided to make a spicy chicken dish with the ingredients we had just bought while Daniel talked outside with the man. The window was closed, so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

*20 minutes later*

Dinner was finished, but Daniel still hadn't come back inside. Honestly, I started to get worried. Dressing the table, I placed the food down and went to open the door to check on him. Suddenly, the door swung open, startling me a bit. "I'm sorry I scared you, Tanya. We were building a fence for the animals. Hmmmm, it smells good in here. I see that you've already made dinner. Thanks," Daniel said before taking his cloak off and hanging it on the hook nearby.

"Ugh, you're welcome," I replied back.

I watched him take a seat at the table and saw him tear into his food with a knife and fork. He paused for a second. "I'm sorry? Is it nasty? I can remake it." I said to him, but he shook his head no.

"No, this is delicious. The best thing I've ever eaten, in fact. and it's spicy. How did you know I liked spicy food?" He asked, taking more bites.

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad you like it. Lucky guess. I think we have 9 months to get to know more things about each other," I replied back.

Daniel patted the seat next to him. "Come, eat. Don't just watch me. We're family now, and this will be our first dinner together, so let's enjoy it," he said cheerfully.

(I always ate dinner alone but I guess it wouldn't hurt,) I thought to myself before joining him for dinner.

After dinner, we both got cleaned up. I washed the dishes and cleaned both our clothes. Daniel had tiredly sprawled across the bed we both shared. "It's good to be home," he yawned, stretching his arms. I went outside to hang his clothing up to dry while we slept. It was dark outside, and honestly, being near the woods made it even scarier. Lighting the torches, I stepped back inside and locked the door behind me. Turning around, I saw Daniel made some room on the bed for me. I honestly don't understand why he's so nice to me. He knows I am not a nice person.

I crawled in bed next to him, and an awkward silence filled the room. ''So do you want to…" I hinted with a wink.

"Sure, but don't be upset if you're tired the next morning," Daniel joked.

I smiled. "It'll be worth it, and you'll finally get that baby you wanted," I replied back. He chuckled before giving me a kiss, placing the cover over us as we made love for the second time.

Meanwhile

*At the necromancer base*

A male vampire sat comfortably with a group of sleazy female necromancers. The women clung onto him like a child would cling to its mother. A female necromancer and the cloaked woman from earlier watched in disgust as the male before them sat in luxury. The cloaked woman undid her hood. Her human friend Rachel looked, concerned for a bit. "Roxanne, you know you're not allowed to take your hood off, especially around him…" The other woman said.

The dhampir could care less. "Look. Just because they don't want our hair to show doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and sweat to death. It's hot and you know it, Rachel," Roxanne replied back.

Female necromancers weren't allowed to show their heads because only the head necromancer's pleasure slaves were allowed to. Yes, there was female necromancers, but they were either students, wives, or slaves nothing more, and the head necromancer saw to it that it stayed that way.

"My dear I'm thirsty lend me your neck. " The male vampire commanded. The female redhead was reluctant, but listened to what he said. Rachel cringed, seeing the other woman scream in pain as the man sank his teeth into her neck. The red head went unconscious before he tossed her to the side and placed the brunette on his lap. She too was very uncomfortable.

(What is wrong with him? You never should drink until the person goes unconscious! That's against vampire code of conduct!)Roxanne thought to herself.

The door suddenly swung open, scaring the women, except Roxanne. As a creature of the night, things like loud noises didn't scare her, unlike her human counterparts. Loud noise wasn't a problem. Jeremy, the head necromancer, walked in, leaving the room completely quiet. "Roxanne, why aren't you wearing your hood? You know our rules," Jeremy snapped.

"It's a very hot month, and it's hot outside. I was burning up, so that's why I removed my hood," Roxanne replied.

"You know, Roxanne, I promised your father I'd take care of you, but you're really pressing your luck. You're lucky I haven't had my way with you, and you're treated way better than the worthless females here," Jeremy hissed.

"My father is just sleeping, but don't be fooled. Dracula will wake again, and if you so much as try to lay one finger on me, you'll regret it," Roxanne replied back confidently.

Jeremy laughed. Dracula had been asleep for 300 years. He doubted that he would wake back up and he thought Dracula may never rise again. "And if he never wakes up? What are you going to do about it if I do?" Jeremy asked laughing evilly.

"Then next, you'll just end up as my next meal," Roxanne replied at that she pushed past him and left the room.

Rachel tried to follow after her, but Jeremy blocked the way. "Where do you think you're going, Rachel? I'm in the mood, and tonight, I think I'll bring you to my bedroom, if you'd be so kind just to follow me. Tomorrow, I'll make sure your dinner comes with water. No more dry bread," Jeremy said he reached out to stroke her cheek.

The other necromancer nearly pulled back from him. She hadn't eaten in 3 days due to a punishment she was serving for feeding the homeless, and she was weak. "Yes…." She said unwillingly.

"Yes, what?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, master," Rachel replied back.

Jeremy smiled, showing off his slightly yellow teeth. ''Good, Rachel. Follow me. You won't regret your decision," he said.

Taking her by the hand, Jeremy dragged her to his room. A male necromancer smirked, seeing the struggling female with the master. Walking into the room where the vampire was, the necromancer cleared his throat. "Domino, it's time. Master Jeremy ordered you to fetch his enemy, Daniel's wife. The woman is quite beautiful in form, and Master wishes to make her his bride. While you're at it, the undead will come to destroy the village," The necromancer ordered.

Domino picked at his nails. "Why can't you send Mathew to do it?" He asked, sounding very bored.

The necromancer felt his blood beginning to boil. "Because Master asked you to do it. Plus, that moron Mathew got hisself in prison for molesting Daniel's wife. Now, go do it, and don't be late!" The necromancer hissed.

Getting up, Domino, at the speed of light, bum-rushed the necromancer, pinning him throat first to the wall. The females scattered, frightened. "Listen. Mortal. I don't take kindly to people especially humans telling me what to do but since I get my blood and women from you guys I live quite comfortably I would stay and chat but I have a pretty maiden to kidnap." Domino said.

Taking the other man, he roughly threw him to the ground. He smirked watching the human cough and sputter trying to breathe. Turning into a bat, he left for Daniel's house. Roxanne had heard everything, and he followed after him in her wolf form so that he couldn't detect her.

Meanwhile

Tanya and Daniel had fallen asleep. Tanya felt the urge to go to the bathroom, but unfortunately, it was outside. Tanya got up and lit a torch so that she could see, and she went out to relieve herself. A few minutes passed, and once she was done, she washed her hands off.

Going into the house, she felt a pair of rough hands grab her waist. In horror, she turned around and saw a long haired creepy-looking man staring back at her. His eyes were as red as blood, and pale as a ghost. His long black fingernails grazed her nightgown. "Wow. You are quite beautiful. Jeremy was right. If I didn't live off him, I would take you for myself," Domino confessed.

Tanya screamed, alerting her husband. Domino threw her over his shoulder and took off. Daniel slammed the door open frantically. The last thing he heard was Tanya's screams and Domino's almost inaudible laughter.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

*3 hours later*

*Tanya's p.o.v *

The demon dragged me back to an eerie looking castle. It was huge and smelled of wet wood and charcoal. This can't be happening. What did I ever do to deserve this? Besides killing people, but they deserved it, especially my father.

Inside the castle, I saw that it was surprisingly well adorned. It would almost be fit for a king if It wasn't gothic and unsettling. I saw tons of cloaked figures staring at me with their purple hoods covering their red eyes. Red always was my favorite color, it's also the color of my husband's eyes but unfortunately it's also the color of my captors. Hooded men stared at me hungrily, speaking in Latin to the vampire that was carrying me over his shoulder. Domino spoke back and pushed the other males on the ground. Whatever they were saying It was probably best that I didn't know.

Because the other males begged and whined and the Vampire simply shook his head no and walked away. Opening the door, the monster brought me to a small dungeon and threw me inside. "You will wait for master Jeremy here. My employer craves your presence and your body. After he's done with the last female, you will be forced into marriage with him, and be taken to his room to be enjoyed for the night."

I narrowed my eyes at the creature. "Absolutely not! Daniel is my husband, not your so-called boss free me at once or you'll pay!" I hissed.

The vampire just chuckled. "And what is a sexy scrumptious little morsel like you going to do to a vampire like me, huh? I'll drink every last drop of blood from your body in a heartbeat, but first, I just might have my way with you. I really don't want to give you up to my employer. You're absolutely beautiful and you look like you taste delicious too." He replied, reaching to caress my legs and tried to reach up to grope my chest.

I slapped his hand away and he looked bewildered. Like a child that was shocked getting caught doing something bad. "I'm flattered," I replied sarcastically. Back before I died, I was well-known for being the "Queen of Sass n' Sarcasm".

He hissed at me, digging his sharp nails into the flesh of my leg. I yelped from the pain. A small drop of blood leaked from the wound. The monster quickly turned his attention to the blood and wiped his thumb across the cut. I watched him place his thumb to his mouth and licked the blood away. I made a face of disgust at the demon. "Get out of here, you spawn of Satan!" I snapped.

He just looked at me and laughed. "My, my. I was right. You do taste delicious, and your name-calling won't do any good. You're stuck here forever, little girl, or at least as long as you're alive. I'm sure Daniel can find a new wife," he said cruelly.

"Domino, the master wants you!" A female voice called from outside.

Domino rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "I'll be back. This isn't over yet, girly," he spat.

I snorted up a bunch of mucus and spat back, right in his face. "Screw you. You demonic bastard!" I hissed.

He wiped the spit from his face angrily. "Watch yourself, kitten, or you'll end up as my dinner," he hissed pinching me again but this time on my arm, breaking my skin again. At that he left the dungeon locking me inside. It was cold and filthy. The only source of light there was a small window which was too high for me to reach, and definitely too high to climb up.

I saw a few rats scurry across the room from the bed, and I screamed, seeing one dash near my feet. I noticed a few blankets in the corner and I know I probably shouldn't touch them because they could have diseases and bugs. Who knows what's in them! Still, it's freezing, and the only thing I had on was this nightgown, and that was made from materials that was meant to keep the heat out, not in, and I was freezing. Going over, I took the end of the blanket and tried to take one. Suddenly a pile of women's bones fell to the floor.

She had been here for quite some time, and her bones were now bleached and cracked. Only her hair remained. I think she used to be a blonde. I had enough of this. I apologized to the bones, knowing full well she couldn't hear me she's dead. I knew that, but I didn't mean to disturb her corpse. I have to get out of here, but how? Daniel, where are you? Who knows what these people are going to do to me?

Meanwhile

*Daniel's p.o.v*

I hurried into the house to get my clothing on and went out to search for my wife. It was probably one of those outlaws who sold women to the slave markets, but whoever he was, he was not going to just get away with my wife! Suddenly, a wolf approached me. Taking out my sword, I stared at it. "Go on, now. Go home to your pack. I don't wish to kill you, beast," I said to the creature.

The wolf tilted its head and stood up on its hind legs. The wolf than changed into a beautiful woman with hair as black and shiny as a raven's feathers. Thankfully, she was fully clothed. Looks like that was one more rumor about shapeshifters that was false. "I do not wish you any harm, Daniel. My name is Roxanne, and I come in piece," she replied calmly.

"What are you a witch, a shapeshifter? State your purpose!" I demanded.

"There is no reason to be leery of me, my friend. I am a necromancer and a dhampir, and I'm not here to hurt you. I saw where that man took your wife. I'm here to help you get her back," Roxanne replied back.

I raised an eyebrow. "And how do I know that you are not lying, vampire? You are both human and vampire, but you take the side of your demon parent more. You do not even know what my wife looks like. You are probably going to bite me and suck me dry into a withered husk if I trust you," I said, drawing my weapon at her.

"Would a liar have this?" Roxanne asked, showing me the cross around her neck and the lace part of Tanya's skirt.

My eyes widened. That cross… Can I really trust a vampire? And that lace… That lace trimming belongs to Tanya's nightgown I bought her. "Where did you get it?" I asked.

"It was torn when Domino snatched your mate up. If you come with me, I will help you save your wife. If you do not, your enemy Jeremy will be enjoying her for eternity," Roxanne said back.

"Alright. I will go with you, woman, but if you try anything funny, I will plunge this sword into your unholy chest!" I threatened.

The dhampir nodded, seemingly unfazed by the threat. "Understood. Now, come before it's too late. We'll take a few horses up there, but be careful. It's dangerous at night. Keep your guard up and whatever you do, don't stray from the path. Follow me closely at all times," Roxanne warned.

I nodded. "Then you have my word. I will do anything you ask anything to save her," I replied. The dhampir smiled, and at that, we went out to the necromancer base.

To be continued…


End file.
